Let me love you
by Derekstiles
Summary: J'étais amoureux de la mauvaise personne, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas y remédier. J'étais accro et lui était complètement indifférent. Il n'y avait pas de happy end possible et pourtant...


**Auteur:** Adrenaline666

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Jeff Davis

**Musique:** Pendant que j'écrivais, j'écoutais la chanson _Together_ de **The Kin**

* * *

Sa tête appuyée contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, Stiles regardait la pluie tomber. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement, parce qu'il avait mal. Pas physiquement, mais son cœur souffrait atrocement, il saignait. Lui qui souriait tout le temps, qui avait l'air toujours heureux, ce masque venait de tomber à l'instant même. Ses yeux pleuraient, ses mains tremblaient et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était que cela cesse un jour. Quelle idée aussi d'être amoureux d'un loup-garou, de lui qui plus est. Stiles savait que ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné, qu'il aurait dû continuer d'aimer bêtement Lydia, au risque d'être pour toujours seul et ignoré par elle. Mais voilà, comme toujours son cœur ne lui avait pas obéis, il avait décidé de battre pour lui. Derek Hale.

Son nom lui donnait des frissons, lui donnait la nausée mais accélérait son cœur aussi. Jamais il n'aurait cru aimer un homme, surtout lui. Quelqu'un d'inaccessible, quelqu'un qui le méprise. Stiles se souvenait amèrement de son sourire moqueur, de ses yeux qui le regardaient avec une froideur terrifiante. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer à les cacher. Il avait été stupide, comme toujours. Derek s'était moqué de lui, sous ses yeux meurtris remplis de larmes. Stiles tentait de se dire qu'il n'était pas faible, qu'il détestait l'alpha mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis le début, depuis la première fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il était devenu accro à Derek. Être homosexuel ne le dérangeait pas réellement, il avait toujours su qu'il était différent des autres. Mais la personne qui avait causé ce changement d'orientation était le problème, voilà tout.

Son téléphone sonne. Encore. Scott n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler, de lui envoyer des messages. Il ne répond pas, il ne veut pas le faire non plus. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il d'abord ? Depuis que Isaac était là, c'était comme s'il n'existait plus à ses yeux. Mais il ne lui en veut pas, Stiles sait qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un d'intéressant. Il s'approcha lentement de la photo de sa mère qui était posé à côté de son ordinateur et un sourire doux s'immisça sur ses lèvres. Sa mère lui ressemblait, son père lui avait dit. Était-elle aussi mal aimée que lui ? Un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir, il ferait encore un cauchemar et Stiles ne voulait pas que cela ce produise à nouveau. Il attrapa de sa main tremblante la canette de Redbull, puis soupira en remarquant quelle était vide.

Encore une sonnerie, bordel Scott allait-il lui ficher la paix un jour ? Il pris son cellulaire puis décrocha avec agacement, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder le nom du destinateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ?

- _Ce n'est pas Scott._ »

Sous le choc, Stiles laissa tomber son cellulaire qui atterrit heureusement sur un vêtement. Après une brève inspiration, Il ramassa l'objet pour ensuite le porter à son oreille.

« Que veux-tu Derek ?

- _On a des problèmes, Scott a besoin de ton aide._

- Eh bien tu diras à Scott que je n'ai pas le temps, que vos problèmes de loups-garous, j'en ai ma claque OK ? Je crois que j'ai assez donné pour vous. Sur ce, passe une bonne journée Derek. »

Et il raccrocha, son cœur battait à la chamade. Même sa voix au téléphone le rendait fébrile, c'était pathétique et il s'en rendait compte. En cet instant, il espérait seulement voir son père débarquer et lui dire « On se fait une soirée films-pizza, comme dans le bon vieux temps ? » Mais ça n'arrivera pas, ça n'arrivait plus depuis quelques temps. Son père fréquentait maintenant la mère de Scott, il n'était plus souvent à la maison, voir jamais. Son travail, une copine, comment pouvait-il lui accorder du temps ? Et comme toujours, il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'en veut à personne. Il avait le temps pour leurs histoires de loups-garous, même qu'il continuait malgré tout à les aider, à faire des recherches pour eux. À quel point était-il naïf, voir même stupide ? Ils n'avaient besoins de lui que pour ça, pour rien d'autres que son acharnement à les aider pour se tailler une place près d'eux.

Un bruit étrange venant de sa fenêtre le fit sursauter, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Peut-être Scott, ou peut-être pas non plus. Sans doute était-ce la pluie ou les arbres, peut importe. En se retournant, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il sentait déjà un souffle contre sa nuque.

« Je n'aime pas me faire raccrocher au nez, j'espère que tu le sais. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure qui celle-ci tremblotait, que faisait-il ici ? Il aurait préféré que ce soit Scott, n'importe qui mais pas lui. Il se tourna vers lui, se retrouvant face à face avec lui, très près. Trop près.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- C'est parce que j'ai rejeté ta déclaration d'amour stupide ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, était-ce réellement stupide pour lui ? Son cœur se serra, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance avec lui.

« Ma déclaration était toute sauf stupide. Mais si c'est ce que tu penses, tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas.

- Tu ne dois pas m'aimer Stiles, tu vas en souffrir crois-moi.

- Souffrir ? Bordel Derek, ce n'est pas que de la souffrance que je ressens par ta faute ! Tu as réagis comme un enfoiré et en fait, c'est ce que tu es ! Un enfoiré de loup-garou. Mais tu sais, l'amour ne se contrôle pas, si ce serait le cas, je ne serais définitivement pas amoureux de toi. »

Derek le regardait avec cette lueur étrange, il semblait même triste. Regrettait-il la manière dont il l'avait traité ? Était-il triste à cause de ce qu'il avait dit ? C'était presque impossible à imaginer, mais Stiles souhaitait tout de même que ce soit le cas. L'alpha lui tourna le dos et Stiles posa timidement une de ses mains tremblantes sur son dos. Il sentit Derek se raidir à ce contact, et il en fut satisfait. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi indifférent qu'il désirait le montrer ?

« Je suis désolé, mais il y a trop de choses qui nous sépare, c'est ainsi. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas et tu le sais très bien.

- Est-ce parce que je suis un humain ? Et tu ne peux pas dire que jamais ça ne marcherait pas, on a pas essayés ! Tentons pour voir ce que ça donnera, si tu n'es pas heureux alors, on arrêtera. Mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance de te donner de l'amour. »

L'alpha se tourna vers lui, leurs yeux se perdant dans le regard de l'autre et Stiles approcha son visage de celui du loup. Celui-ci attrapa le visage de l'humain avec violence et ses lèvres se sellèrent aux siennes avec une passion évidente. C'était doux, violent à la fois, mais si beau. Jamais Stiles ne s'était sentis aussi bien, dans les bras du plus âgé qui renfermait ses bras autour de lui. Il lui en voulait toujours pour la manière dont il l'avait traité, mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas penser à ça. Pas alors qu'il avait enfin les lèvres du loup-garou contre les siennes, pas alors que l'alpha lui caressait le dos sous son t-shirt. C'était un moment trop merveilleux, comme si c'était un rêve, mais ça ne l'était pas. Jamais ses rêves n'avaient été aussi réels. Jamais.

À bout de souffle, il se sépara de Derek qui grogna de frustration. Stiles sourit heureux et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il devait lui dire, même si il allait peut-être le regretter. Il avait _besoin_ de lui dire.

« Je t'aime Derek. »

Stiles savait qu'il ne lui donnerait aucune réponse, mais il s'en fichait. Il était là, près de lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait là, il n'aurait pas besoin de lui dire ses trois mots qu'il espérait tant entendre. Derek le serra plus fort, lui pencha légèrement la tête et repris possession de ses lèvres. Pour l'instant tout était parfait.

* * *

Oh my god, mon premier oneshot (très court pardon) du couple Sterek posté sur ce site. En fait, mon premier oneshot tout court haha ! Bref, j'écris toujours pleins de trucs, mais j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est nul et que personne n'aimera. Mais j'aimais bien ce oneshot, donc… je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Surtout, **désolée** pour les fautes, je sais que ce n'est pas fameux, mais pas au point de ne pas lire non ? Donnez-moi votre avis, hein ? Si vous aimez pas aimé ou si au contraire vous avez aimé, peut importe :D Bref, bisou et j'espère vous écrire un autre oneshot !


End file.
